A water heater typically includes at least one control panel, at least one serviceable component, and safety information and product ratings on its exterior surface. In some circumstances, such a control panel, serviceable component, and/or safety information and product ratings may be covered by surrounding insulation. To gain access to these features, therefore, the user may need to remove the insulation cover. Alternatively, a user may cut holes in an insulation cover in an attempt to gain access to these features. Such practices are time-consuming, imprecise, and may impair the appearance of the product.
Further complicating the difficult access issue is the fact that water heater assemblies are often installed in cramped locations with very little clearance space. It may be difficult, if not impossible, for a user to manipulate a conventional insulation cover to gain access to water heater features.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an insulation cover that is configured to provide insulation yet reduce the inconvenience associated with access to control panels, serviceable components, and/or safety information and product ratings on the exterior surface of a water heater.